Kwon Yu Ri
''Perfil *'Nombre artístico: Yu Ri(유리) *'''Nombre: Kwon Yu Ri (권유리) October 30, 2010 - September 26, 2016 *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarina, actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 05-Diciembre-1989 (27 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Goyang, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 167cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de Voz: '''Soubrette. *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía '''Yuri' nació en Goyang, Corea del Sur el 5 de Diciembre del año 1989. Audicionó "SM Casting System" en SM Entertainment y se unió a la compañía en 2001, cuando también quedó en segundo lugar en el Concurso "SM Youth Best Dancer Contest". Sometió un Entrenamiento de 5 años y 11 meses antes de su Debut como Girls' Generation. Se graduó de NeungGok High School en 2008 y actualmente asiste a la Chung-Ang University junto a su compañera del grupo Sooyoung y SeungRi del grupo Big Bang. Dramas * Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015, cameo) * Fashion King (SBS, 2012) * Sazae-san 3 (Fuji TV, 2011, cameo) * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS, 2007) Películas * No Breathing (2013) * I AM. (2012) * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Discografía * Singles ''Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop: Girls Generation * '''Posición: Vocalista secundaria, 2da bailarina principal, rapera secundaria * Educación: Neunggok High School * Fanclub: Yurisistable *''' Idiomas:' Coreano (fluido), chino mandarín (fluido), japonés (básico), e inglés (básico). * '''Instrumentos:' Violín, piano, teclado y cello. *''' Especialidad: Baile, natación, actuación y tocar el violín. * Hobbies: Bailar, nadar, tocar el violín, viajar, cocinar y hacer bromas a Tiffany. *'''Color favorito: '''Azul y rojo * Número favorito: 19 y 21 *'Compañera de cuarto: 'Yoona *'''Mejor amiga: Yoona *'Mejor amigo: '''Siwon (SUJU) *'Cercana a:' Yoona, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, Seohyun, Siwon, Minho, Donghae y Yesung. *Debutó como escritora de canciones con la canción “Mistake”, del EP Hoot de Girls’ Generation, el cual habla sobre una chica que se enamora de un chico y se da cuenta de que su amor no es correspondido. *Yuri apareció en el MV de "Beatiful Life" de TVXQ y también tuvo un pequeño papel en la primera película de Super Junior, Attack on the Pin-Up Boys. Hizo pequeñas apariciones en "The King's Boyfriend", documental de Super Junior. *Yuri cantó junto a Sooyoung el BSO para ''Working Mom', titulado como "Kkok". *Yuri fue co-conductora del programa Music Core de la MBC junto a su compañera del grupo, Tiffany, y se retiró el 31 de julio 2010, para poder empezar actividades en Japón junto a Girls' Generation. *A finales de 2009 fue elegida para un reality show llamado Invincible Youth (청춘불패) junto con su compañera del grupo, Sunny. Debido a las promociones internacionales de Girls' Generation, Yuri dejó el programa junto con Sunny y Hyuna del grupo 4Minuteen junio de 2010. *Protagonizó un anuncio con Daniel Henney de Biotherm. Más tarde, en Abril de 2010 participó en otro comercial de Biotherm, junto con Tiffany y Sooyoung. *En abril de 2010, ella con sus compañeras Seohyun y Yoona, y también con los miembros del grupo 2PM, Nichkhun, Taecyeon y Changsung hicieron un comercial del parque acuático de Everland,del Bahía del Caribe con la canción "Cabi Song" *El 25 de Diciembre de 2010, condujo Christmas Show! Music Core junto a su compañera Tiffany. Yuri fue la conductora para el show Gayo Daejeon de MBC del 2010 que tuvo lugar el 31 de Diciembre en el MBC Dream Center junto a Tiffany y al actor Ryu Shi-won. También fue la presentadora de los 20th Seoul Music Awards que tuvieron lugar el 20 de Enero de 2011. *Protagonizó el drama Fashion King transmitido por la SBS. * Hay rumores de que Minho de SHINee y Yuri estan saliendo por diversas fotos y polémicas en internet. * Es la que tiene mayores errores en los bailes igual que Sunny. *Ella junto a Sunny y Hyoyeon, tiene mayores fanáticos en Latinoamérica. * Cuida mucho su salud. * Actualmente acude a la Universidad Chung-Ang junto a Sooyoung. * Escribió la canción "Mistake". Y "XYZ" y "Baby Maybe" junto a Seohyun y Sooyoung. * Es una de las más bromistas del grupo. * Cuando Yuri se concentra en algo, no le presta atención a nada más. * Yuri llora todo el tiempo, y mas cuando está hablando acerca de las miembros. * Una vez Yuri lloro en IY, porque estaba hablando sobre Tiff, quien se preocupa mucho por ella. (IY Ep. 1) * Yuri estaba pensando en las soshis cuando actuó la escena del llanto en el MV de K.Will’s (Jeon Hyunmoo’s Freeway Radio – Sooyoung & Yuri cut) * Tiene el hábito de golpear. * Actúa muy femenina cuando hay chicos guapos cerca a ella. * Puede jugar muy bien al badminton. * Yuri fue muy traviesa en su infancia. * Es Buena en matemáticas. * Yuri tiene un fan ahjussi que le envía comida china. Él siempre llegaba con platos gratis para las chicas de SNSD porque le gustaba mucho Yuri. * Puede hacer una imitación de Oh Duri. * Siempre bromeaba a Sunny llamándola a Chunji radio solo porque la extrañaba mucho. * Es la mas lenta de las soshis en aprender nuevos pasos. * Es una de las shikshins en SNSD. * Solía ser muy delgada antes de estar en el elenco de Unstoppable Marriage pero luego de aparecer en el sitcom con Sooyoung, su peso aumento en 5kg Interesantemente, Sooyoung no ganó nada de peso en el mismo periodo de tiempo. * Yuri admitió que le gusta llorar. * Tuvo una vez un amigo que le gustaba, pero el solo la veía como un hermanito. De acuerdo con Yuri, el se arrepiente mucho ahora. * Yuri y Sooyoung fueron una vez a un baño público y fueron vistas por unas escolares ahí, quienes al final creyeron que SNSD jamás podrían ir a un lugar como ése, así que se fueron sin decirles ni una palabra. * No sabe cocinar. Pero hace competencias de cocina con Taeyeon a veces y como es de esperarse Taeyeon es siempre la ganadora. * Hyoyeon solía estar enojada con Yuri y la trataba como su enemigo porque estaba celosa que muchas personas pensaran que Yuri era la mejor bailarina en SNSD. * Tuvo un novio cuando estaba en 10º grado. *. Apareció en la película de Super Junior “Attacks of the pin up boys” e hizo de una bailarina quien al final entra en un grupo de baile con Heechul y Donghae. * Yuri lamió el pastel que ellas hicieron para la fiesta sorpresa para Seohyun, las demás le preguntaron si lo había hecho, pero ella dijo que solo lo había olido, pero si ven bien…ella lo lame (Hello Baby X-File Ep 4) * Una vez las soshis le hicieron una broma a Yuri en el día de los inocentes del 2008. Yuri estaba tan shockeada que las soshis no quisieron hacerle ese tipo de bromas nunca más. * Tiene 3 etapas cuando está enojada. * Tiene el saludable hábito de moler Ma y beberlo cada mañana. * El apodo de Yuri “Black Pearl”, se lo dio una unnie en sus días de entrenamiento. * Tiene un hermano mayor quien estaba haciendo servicio militar. * Cuando está cansada, duerme con la lengua afuera. * A Yuri le gusta hablar sola. * La especialidad de Yuri es la natación. * Yoona es asombrosa y dedicada. Ella casi no dormía cuando trabajaba en YAMD y a Yuri le gustaba llamarla solo para escuchar su voz. * Solía tener su propio blog (tossi) y nadie creyó que era ella hasta que posteó su foto de bebe. * Solía quedarse mucho en casa y escuchar a Sunny en Chunji Radio. * A Yuri le gusta coleccionar velas y la más reciente que compró parece un chocolate e incluso huele como chocolate. * Es la que comete más errores en el baile. * Olvida las letras de las canciones muy frecuentemente. * Su hobby es el Yoga. * Es muy flexible (definitivamente) * Su actual compañera de cuarto es Yoona (anteriormente era Sunny) * Es una bromista. Ha molestado a Fany con insectos de mentira. *. Una vez ató los pasadores de las demás miembros y huyó. * Yuri es también una atrapa insectos. * Sabe tocar el violín y el piano * Tiene impresionantes habilidades en el inglés. * Algunas de sus famosas frases son: “Don’t touchy me” “Made in USA” y “Today is Monday”. * Cuando habla con chicos el tono de su voz cambia. * Sus platos favoritos son el jjajjangmyun y el omurice. * Le gusta escuchar a Jaon Mraz. * Ok Ju Hyun habló en IY acerca del trasero de Yuri. De acuerdo con ella Yuri tiene un Trasero en forma de manzana. * Le gusta imitar a las demás miembros. * Cuando esta molesta, ella calmadamente va ha su cuarto y escribe lo que le dira a la persona con la que esta molesta y tambien sus respuestas. Al momento de discutirlo, cuando le dan una respuesta inesperada, ella dice "Espera un segundo" y regresa a su cuarto a escribir mas respuestas. * Ama mucho a Mickey Mouse y además tiene la misma fecha de cumpleaños que Walt Disney. * A parte de Black Pearl, Yuri también llamada “black beans” y “cola” como su apodo (de MTV) * Yuri tiene una personalidad limpia. * Sports Korean investigó a través de su bolso y dijeron que a Yuri le gusta tener las cosas organizadas, trayendo solo las cosas que son absolutamente necesarias. * Se llama a ella misma como un “Virus de la felicidad” * Asustó a Leetuek con sus sonidos de dinosaurio. * Dijo que su tipo ideal de chico era “alguien quien sea habil para cambiar una llanta” * Fue la última persona en graduarse de la secundaria de SNSD, las demas se graduaron en el 2008. * Usualmente levanta el ánimo en su familia durante el año Nuevo lunar, cantando “trot” frente a sus abuelos y hacienda cosas lindas y tiernas. * En KJE Chocolate, Yuri eligió a Justin Timberlake como su chico ideal y dijo que si ellos se casaran, bailarían mientras comen cada mañana y bailarían mientras caminan por la calle o cantarían juntos. * En un ep. De Hello Baby, las chicas dijeron que Yuri y su hermano son muy parecidos el uno al otro y hasta pensaron que a Yuri le había crecido barba. * Yuri no tenía muchas amigas con quienes jugar antes de unirse a SNSD, dado que no tenía hermanas, mas solo su hermano, ella era amiga de la mayoría de los amigos de este. * El primer enamoramiento de Yuri fue uno de los amigos de su hermano. Ella incluso compraba chocolates y los ponía en su buzón. * Le teme a los elefantes. Cuando SNSD fue a Tailandia para hacer promociones, ella fue la única quien no viajo en elefante. * A Yuri le gusta besar cosas. Hyoyeon reveló esto en Hello Baby. * Yuri una vez asustó a las chicas con una rata falsa, Ella la puso en su contenedor de basura, cubriéndola pero solo dejando la cola expuesta. * Yuri una voz puso su cojín de gases en una silla y la cubrió, Seohyun era su víctima, cuando ella inocentemente se sentó sobre el cojín y este hizo ruido, embarazosamente trato de explicar que ella no había sido quien se tiró el gas. * Yuri contó que ella una vez le dijo “jagi (honey) ah” a una chica en un show. Y luego Jessica quiso intentar llamar Hoeny-ah a Yuri. * A ella le gusta cocinar para las demás miembros, pero ellas le dijeron que parara de darles su comida porque no sabía bien. * Su película favorita es “Mother” * Odia perder y es muy competitiva. * Yuri es muy unida a su hermano. El es algo popular en la armada gracias a que es el hermano de Yuri. Ella le dio sus productos que promociona, como, Biotherm y DSI en su última reunión. (fanaccount) . * Otro apodo para Yuri es BK Yuri dado por los jugadores de baseball después de que vieran su brazo lanzador en el 2007 en el Doosan Bears Gam. Las iniciales BK vienen de un famoso lanzador llamado Kim Byung. * Yuri fue atrapada bebiendo del biberón de Kyungsan. * Yuri puede ser exitosa en una carrera como solista de acuerdo a Lee Hyori. * La rutina de caminar dormida de Yuri consiste en levantarse, encender la luz, revisar su celular, apagar la luz y volver a su cama. * Yuri hace posiciones de Yoga mientras duerme. . * Yuri se ve mas refinada desde su debut * Yuri es graduada en Artes Dramáticas de la Universidad de Chung Ang. * Una vez Yuri llamó a un restaurante y preguntó cual era el menú, cuando el empleado termino de leérselo, Yuri pidió omelet de arroz, el cual ni siquiera estaba en el menú. * Durante un evento, cuando un fan mostró un pedazo de papel que decía “Escuché que Yuri es una diosa, es cierto eso?” Yuri escribió en la parte de abajo “Sí ^^” * Le toma 3 días a Yuri dominar una coreografía. * Yuri está muy orgullosa de su S-line. * Yuri no puede alcanzar las notas muy altas. * Yuri es la mayor rival de Hyoyeon en cuanto a baile se trata. * Yuri tiene se la pasa la gran mayoría del tiempo con Yoona. * Jessica y ella, eran grandes amigas mientras Jessica estaba en SNSD. * Su cabello crece rápido. * Yuri es una de las más hermosas según Boys Attire. * Yuri le teme a los peces vivos. (IY Ep. 27). * En una entrevista declaró ser fan del Takoyaki. * Uno de sus chicos ideal es Daniel Henney . * Su cintura mide 21 pulgadas. * De niña usó brackets . * Quedó en el 1er. Lugar en el ranking de las estrellas femeninas del Kpop más sexys según MTV. * De niña jugaba con pistolas de juguete. * Era muy unida a Goo Hara en Invinsible Youth. * SM Entertainment ha confirmado oficialmente que Yuri Girls' Generation está saliendo con el beisbólista Oh Seung Hwan. Según la agencia, los dos se conocieron a través de un encuentro con conocidos a finales del año pasado. Actualmente están "llegando a conocerse entre sí." Distpach ha subido imágenes de Yuri y Oh Seung Hwan en una cita. Ellos fueron capturados en una cita el 24 de diciembre de 2014, después de ver la película "Oda a mi Padre." Oh Seung Hwan imitó el dialecto provincial que aparece en la película, lo que hizo que Yuri riera, según el informe de Distpach. * Cuando Yuri se centra en algo, no presta atención a otras cosas .. (Win WIN Ep. 11) * Yuri lloraba casi todo el tiempo, más si habla del resto de los integrantes. * Una vez que Yuri gritó IY, porque ella está hablando de Tiff que se preocupa mucho de menos .. (IY Ep 1) * Tiene el hábito de golpear. * Yuri dijo que es el miembro que tiene el mayor orgullo de ser parte de SNSD. * Actúa más femenina cuando un chico guapo está cerca. * Ama jugar al bádminton. * Era muy traviesa de niña (Shin Shin Dongyup y Bongsun). * No es buena en matemáticas. * Yuri y el beisbolista Oh Seung Hwan, terminaron por falta de tiempo. Galería 11010499_472448309584478_2466613958062191440_n.jpg Girls-Generation-J-Estina-girls-generation-snsd-26482302-1600-900.jpg|Jestina Girls-Generation-Lucky-Box-postcards-girls-generation-snsd-37369532-1024-1371.jpg Girls-Generation-The-Best-Album-girls-generation-snsd-37352158-1024-768.jpg|The Best Yuri Girls-Generation-The-Best-Album-girls-generation-snsd-37352172-1024-768.jpg|The Best Yuri Girls-Generation-The-Best-Album-girls-generation-snsd-37352176-1024-682.jpg|The Best Yuri snsd-14-1d16f.jpg yuri-yuri-kwon-22607662-579-750.jpg Yuri-Ceci-September-issue-kwon-yuri-31861421-1200-1689.jpg Kwon_Yu_Ri3.jpg|Baby Baby PvWewKonmUA.jpg Kwon-yuri-girl-s-generation-11.jpg girls-generation_00394689_zpsadf19480.png snsd-jestina-yuri-1920.jpg|Jestina Girls-Generation-THE-BEST-Album-girls-generation-snsd-37359859-1024-1024.jpg|The Best Yuri 140703-yuri-snsd-new-picture-for-e28098the-best -the-best-japanese-album.jpg 6b4fef46jw1emzwzudkngj20xc18gqah.jpg 84fe5d9ejw1enn4faq5osj20ro15ve4o.jpg Best-tokyo-dome-2.jpg 0221 3.jpg 0220 3.jpg love-peace-japan-19.jpg|Yuri Love&Peace girls-generation-snsd-casio-baby-g-watches-2015 (7).jpg|Yuri Casio 2015 Yuri-nylon-magazine-6s.jpg Yuri-nylon-magazine-5s.jpg Yuri-nylon-magazine-4s.jpg Yuri-nylon-magazine-3s.jpg Yuri-nylon-magazine-2s.jpg Yuri-nylon-magazine-1s.jpg yuri firma.jpg|Firma de Yuri Yurif.jpg Yu Rin.jpg 1da.png 111sa.png Girls-Generation-Lion-heart-2nd-set-yuri.jpg girls-generation-lion-heart-yuri.jpg yurig.jpg Yurik.jpg Yuri1-540x771.jpg Yuri-2-540x392.jpg Yuri-3-540x702.jpg Yuri-4-540x404.jpg Vlcsnap-00003.jpg Yuri-1.jpg yuri-4.jpg yuri-3.jpg yuri-2.jpg Yuri1.jpg Yuri-2 m.jpg jhkhj.png hd.png kn.png misc_1462250848_v.jpg misc_1462250847_v1.jpg misc_1462250842_v3.jpg Cuentas oficiales Instagram Weibo Categoría:Girls Generation Categoría:Integrantes Categoría:Yuri Categoría:Canciones de Yuri